


Very best wishes for a speedy recovery

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [29]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non aveva mai tollerato, d’altronde, la compassione di cui gli altri lo facevano oggetto a causa della sua condizione fisica: Shiroki era albino, completamente bianco dalla testa ai piedi, fatta eccezione per quegli occhi rossi, tanto rossi da far spavento, tanto più che lo sguardo che li attraversava non aveva nulla di rassicurante.Durante il suo ricovero in ospedale, Ichigo ha modo di intrattenere una lunga e tormentata discussione con suo fratello gemello a proposito di una loro comune amica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sempre nel Luglio del 2009 è una AU nata da tre diversi spunti: volevo scrivere una incest in maniera seria,avevo letto sul mio dizionario di inglese che la tipica frase di augurio di pronta guarigione che si fa in inglese è "very best wishes for a speedy recovery", da cui il titolo della fanfic; stavo ascoltando "Outsiders" dei Franz Ferdinand. In questa fanfic Hichigo si chiama "Shiroki", che in Giapponese significa "Demone Bianco". È affetto da albinismo totale, unica maniera per far passare per buono il suo "biancore". Soltanto le iridi sono rosse, perché nella realtà gli albini hanno gli occhi rossi, non certo dorati. L'altra malattia a cui è soggetto dovrebbe essere una forma molto pesante di asma. Le parole della canzone che Hichigo canticchia non sono mie ma, appunto, dei Franz Ferdinand, della canzone "Outsiders".
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #019.Bianco

«Guarisci presto, Kurosaki-kun» recitava un bigliettino vergato a mano in una calligrafia tonda e un po’ infantile, legato a un grosso mazzo di girasoli che troneggiava su un comodino al lato dell’unico letto della stanza d’ospedale.

Si vedeva che quei fiori erano stati scelti con una particolare cura ed erano stati riposti con molta attenzione nel vaso di vetro, cercando di evitare di spezzare i lunghi steli della pianta o di danneggiare qualche foglia.

Una cura che il destinatario di quel regalo non aveva avuto molto tempo di apprezzare, dato che una persona, in piedi di fronte a quel comodino, si stava divertendo a strappare i petali dei girasoli uno dopo l’altro, senza alcuna fretta, canticchiando uno strano motivetto stonato a mezza voce.

L’altra persona, immobilizzata nel letto, lo fissava con aria contrariata, stringendo i pugni tanto forte da far sbiancare le sue nocche, la mascella serrata per l’impossibilità di alzarsi da quel letto e fermarlo.

« _L’amore morirà. Gli amanti si dissolveranno. Ma tu resti qui, spremendo fra le dita ciò che per me significa essere_ » ripeté per la centesima volta il ragazzo, mentre sottolineava quelle parole con un gesto della mano, stringendo fra le dita lo stelo di uno dei fiori fino a spezzarlo e a farne stillare fuori la linfa.

«La vuoi… FINIRE?!» urlò esasperato il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, senza più riuscire a trattenere la rabbia di fronte a quello spettacolo penoso, organizzato soltanto per fargli saltare i nervi in una condizione in cui, per di più, non avrebbe potuto neanche reagire.

«Cazzo, Shiroki, quei fiori sono un regalo di…» si bloccò all’istante il ragazzo, incrociando un paio di occhi rossi come il sangue in cui brillava uno sguardo improvvisamente meno annoiato e più maligno del momento precedente.

«Oh! Sono un regalo della principessa, non è così, _Ichigo_?» esclamò Shiroki, pronunciando il nome del fratello con tutto l’astio che era capace di esprimere mentre afferrava il bigliettino che penzolava dal mazzo di fiori, oggetto su cui non aveva posato la sua attenzione fino a pochi istanti prima.

«Guarisci presto! Oh, ma che _tenera_ » pigolò con voce infantile, rivoltando fra le mani il pezzo di carta più e più volte.

Aveva le dita lunghe, fini e pallide come la cera, la pelle tanto sottile da lasciar trasparire i capillari e le vene che la percorrevano, segnandola come una miriade di minuscole ragnatele bluastre.

«Ti deve volere proprio _tanto bene_ , eh, fratellone?!» proseguì il ragazzo, lanciando il biglietto sul bordo del letto, con studiata crudeltà, lì dove le mani del fratello non potevano arrivare a raccoglierlo.

Si allontanò da lui, avvicinandosi alla finestra della stanza, e lanciò un’occhiata al parco che circondava il complesso di edifici che formavano l’ospedale: fuori stava tramontando il sole e presto sarebbe giunta un’altra notte, per la consolazione di Shiroki, che aspettava quel momento della giornata in trepidante attesa.

Un sibilo roco gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre scuoteva la testa, come se fosse divertito da chissà quali pensieri.

Gli ispidi capelli, sparati in testa quasi a sfidare la gravità, erano bianchi, tanto bianchi da confondersi con le mura della stanza, al punto che se il ragazzo vi si fosse appoggiato contro, Ichigo non avrebbe saputo distinguere dove terminasse il muro e dove cominciasse suo fratello.

Lo sentì tossire, rimanendo di spalle, e lo vide portarsi un fazzoletto alla bocca, il corpo improvvisamente scosso da sussulti incontrollabili, tremiti che a ogni ascesso di tosse rischiavano di diventare tanto forti da spezzarlo.

Mai come in quegli istanti Shiroki appariva spaventosamente fragile e soltanto in quei momenti Ichigo, osservando il fisico del fratello incessantemente torturato dalle sue innumerevoli malattie, non poteva provare rabbia per lui, non ci riusciva. Era soltanto una strana pietà che lo afferrava, spingendolo a fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggerlo da quel male che proveniva non dall’esterno ma dal suo interno.

Ed era una premura che Shiroki ricambiava con un odio rinnovato, più forte e più rancoroso, fomentato dalle espressioni d’indulgenza del fratello, indulgenza che proprio non riusciva a sopportare.

Non aveva mai tollerato, d’altronde, la compassione di cui gli altri lo facevano oggetto a causa della sua condizione fisica: Shiroki era albino, completamente bianco dalla testa ai piedi, fatta eccezione per quegli occhi rossi, tanto rossi da far spavento, tanto più che lo sguardo che li attraversava non aveva nulla di rassicurante.

Non poteva tollerare la luce del sole, faceva male ai suoi occhi e alla sua pelle, al punto da costringerlo a girare perennemente coperto dalla testa ai piedi, sia d’inverno che d’estate, gli occhiali da sole sempre inforcati per schermare una luce che era deleteria per la sua vista, già di per sé indebolita dalla malattia.

Avrebbe potuto vivere la sua vita normalmente, nonostante quelle accortezze che gli impedivano di esporsi più di tanto in pieno giorno, non foss’altro che la vita sembrava essersi accanita con particolare entusiasmo su di lui.

Nulla nel suo corpo sembrava funzionare nella maniera corretta: si ammalava con una frequenza spaventosa, persino un colpo di vento bastava a scatenargli la peggiore influenza e gli attacchi di asma di cui soffriva sembravano acuire, con la loro ferocia, la rabbia e l’impotenza che si portava dentro.

E più gli altri si preoccupavano per lui, più Shiroki sembrava provare un particolare gusto nel procurar loro ogni genere di fastidio, arrivando spesso e volentieri a prendersi gioco dei loro comportamenti, fino a risultare insopportabile a chi gli stava attorno.

Anche se Ichigo non avrebbe usato quella parola per descrivere suo fratello.

Shiroki non era insopportabile.

Non nell’accezione comune e rassicurante del termine: non c’era nulla di ridicolo nell’atteggiamento del ragazzo né nella ripulsa che ispirava in buona parte dei suoi conoscenti.

Shiroki, molto più semplicemente, _faceva paura_.

Forse erano quelle iridi sanguigne o quella pelle troppo bianca, quella sua vita ritirata o il suo carattere tirannico e aggressivo a renderlo tanto spaventoso.

O forse, più semplicemente, era quella sua spontanea inclinazione a desiderare di sporcare e avvilire tutto ciò che gli stava attorno a terrorizzare chi lo conosceva.

Non c’era oggetto, animale, persona a cui il ragazzo non augurasse la più lenta e dolorosa delle morti.

Non era invidia o mero rancore il suo: semplicemente, e con una buona dose di candore, Shiroki odiava tutto ciò che lo circondava e _amava_ odiare il mondo attorno a sé.

«Shiroki, stai… Bene?» lo richiamò Ichigo, impressionato da quell’attacco di tosse più forte del solito.

Un discorso a parte era il rapporto che Shiroki aveva con suo fratello.

«No, che non sto bene, stupido! Ti pare che possa mai stare bene, io?!» replicò con voce soffocata, senza neanche riprendere fiato, voltandosi di scatto verso il fratello, infastidito da quell’improvviso cambio d’umore nato soltanto per pura e semplice pietà.

Come sempre.

Perché, più di tutto, Shiroki detestava la compassione di suo fratello: desiderava che Ichigo lo detestasse, esattamente quanto lui odiava suo fratello.

«D’altronde io non sono come te! Io non ho certo l’amore di una principessa a guarire ogni mio male! Sarà perché non sono _colorato_ quanto lo sei tu? O forse perché non _sembro_ tanto santo e puro come te, sua Altezza Reale?!».

Shiroki odiava suo fratello, prima di tutto perché erano gemelli.

E sarebbero stati perfettamente uguali se non fosse stato per la malattia del ragazzo, che lo rendeva tanto bianco da farlo assomigliare a una copia sbiadita di suo fratello: era così che lo avevano visto sempre tutti.

Una copia sbiadita, malfatta e detestabile, che neanche sarebbe dovuta nascere, un di più di cui si sarebbe potuto fare a meno.

Ben diversa era l’opinione che Shiroki aveva al riguardo, opinione che gli nasceva da una serie di considerazioni sullo stato di salute di suo fratello.

Ichigo stava sempre bene: non si ammalava mai, neanche se fuori nevicava e lui aveva passato una giornata intera col sedere nella neve, neanche quando c’erano le epidemie d’influenza e tutti i suoi compagni di classe stavano a casa malati.

Ichigo sembrava tirare fuori un’energia impensabile persino quando gli altri, al suo posto, sarebbero stramazzati al suolo per la troppa fatica.

Ichigo non era mai stanco, Ichigo era sempre felice, Ichigo mangiava tanto e aveva sempre fame.

Suo fratello gemello, Ichigo, sembrava essere stato messo lì apposta per fargli un dispetto.

Suo fratello gemello, Ichigo, per Shiroki non era un fratello.

Suo fratello gemello era, a suo parere, un ladro, che gli aveva rubato la salute e la linfa vitale nel ventre materno.

E adesso stava vivendo, da solo, due vite: la propria e quella che aveva sottratto a Shiroki.

E in quell’ottica vittimistica e morbosa, se Ichigo si era preso la sua vita, lui aveva tutto il diritto di accampare pretese di possesso sulla vita del fratello.

Di condizionarla anche negli eventi più insignificanti.

Di considerarla _sua_ e soltanto _sua_.

«Cosa c’entra l’amore adesso? Orihime è soltanto una mia amica, non cominciare con questa stronzata!» replicò stizzito Ichigo, cercando di allontanare il fratello da quell’argomento.

Ogni volta che Shiroki cominciava ad attaccare le sue amicizie, il ragazzo tremava preoccupato non per la sua incolumità, ma per quella dei suoi amici.

Perché il fratello era terribilmente possessivo, al punto da riversare tutto il suo odio e il suo rancore su chi provava ad avvicinarsi più del _tollerabile_ a lui.

E per Shiroki “più del tollerabile” significava che anche un saluto rivolto con troppa gentilezza o con un sorriso troppo smagliante poteva costituire una scusa come un’altra per _allontanare_ con un certo zelo l’estraneo che stava tentando di entrare nelle grazie di Ichigo.

E il ragazzo ricordava benissimo tutte le minacce, più o meno velate, che spesso e volentieri Shiroki aveva rivolto loro per convincerli a non legarsi in alcuna maniera a lui, al punto da costringerlo a sottrarsi persino a una conversazione a proposito del più e del meno con i suoi vicini di banco, pur di evitare che incorressero nelle ire del gemello.

Ma Orihime era un caso a parte.

Più la ragazza sembrava affezionarsi a lui, più Shiroki sembrava provare un piacere perverso nel metterla in difficoltà. E più Orihime s’intestardiva, pur nel suo modo esitante e timido, a stargli vicina, più Shiroki accresceva il suo odio nei suoi confronti.

Perché era evidente che la ragazza fosse follemente innamorata di lui: persino Ichigo era stato costretto ad accorgersene, tanto era diventata palese la situazione.

Con sua enorme preoccupazione.

E non perché non gli piacesse Orihime: la conosceva da più di cinque anni e aveva capito ormai abbastanza chiaramente di non provare per lei un semplice affetto fraterno.

Ed era proprio questo a turbarlo: Shiroki lo osservava sempre e doveva essersi accorto, ormai, che Ichigo non rispondeva più con indifferenza alle premure dell’amica.

E, fatto ancora più preoccupante, non faceva assolutamente nulla. Si limitava a… _Guardare_. Come se stesse aspettando il momento giusto, meditando la più terribile delle trovate.

La sola idea di ciò che avrebbe potuto fare a Orihime, una volta che avesse deciso di agire, lo sconvolgeva a dir poco.

«Non ti scaldare, _Ichi-niisan_ » esclamò di rimando Shiroki, sottolineando quell’appellativo con voce tutt’altro che rispettosa. «Nelle tue condizioni rischi di farti ancora più male! Lo hai sentito il dottore, no?! Hai una vertebra spezzata ed è un’ _insolita fortuna_ che non sia stato lesionato il midollo spinale! Così, invece di rimanere bloccato a letto a vita, dovrai restarci solo cinque o sei mesi… Se tutto va bene» ridacchiò compiaciuto il ragazzo, con una nonchalance che rendeva ancora più furibondo Ichigo.

«Proprio quando dovevo tornare in ospedale a fare tutti quei noiosi accertamenti! Che fortuna che ci sarai tu a farmi compagnia» proseguì evidentemente molto compiaciuto dal viso del fratello, letteralmente congestionato dalla rabbia.

«Fortuna, eh?! Il caso, lo chiami? Se non fossimo fratelli penserei quasi che certe cose succedono apposta …».

«Mi stai forse accusando, Ichigo? Non è da te, tu che sei così buono, così bravo, così generoso dovresti essere contento di fare compagnia al tuo povero fratello malato!» lo interruppe bruscamente Shiroki, facendo un passo in direzione del letto.

«Cosa c’entra?! Sarei venuto a trovarti comunque io…» tentò di controbattere Ichigo. Proprio non riusciva a tener testa ai deliri schizofrenici del fratello, che sembrava cogliere ogni occasione per rimarcare quanto fosse solo, abbandonato e dimenticato.

Come se qualcuno della sua famiglia potesse dimenticarsi di lui.

«Certo! Bel contentino: un’oretta con questo rompiscatole e poi di nuovo fuori a _vivere la tua vita_ , tu che tutti questi problemi non li hai mai avuti!» ringhiò stizzito il ragazzo, lanciando il fazzoletto che stringeva fra le dita a terra in un moto di rabbia, gli occhi che brillavano di una luce esaltata.

Persino quando si arrabbiava Shiroki non perdeva la testa, non come avrebbero fatto gli altri: rimaneva perfettamente lucido, lo stesso sorriso feroce dipinto in volto, era soltanto la voce a farsi più forte e infervorata, e il suo corpo, sotto l’onda della rabbia, sembrava dimenticare ogni malattia e disfunzione, diventando persino _più forte del suo_.

«Tanto lo so» sibilò avvicinandosi ancora al letto, i pugni stretti e il corpo ripiegato in una posizione d’attacco. «Che non vedevi l’ora che mi levassi di torno! Dì la verità eri contento che sparissi dalla circolazione per cinque mesi?! Scommetto che hai fatto i salti di gioia quando papà ha detto che dovevano ricoverarmi …».

«Piantala immediatamente!» urlò Ichigo con quanto fiato aveva in gola, non potendo esprimere in altro modo tutta la rabbia che gli stava montando dentro.

Detestava quelle insinuazioni maligne di cui lo faceva oggetto Shiroki ogni volta, lo irritava il modo in cui poneva l’accento, sempre e comunque, sul suo presunto desiderio di vederlo morto.

Ichigo non era il tipo da augurare la morte a nessuno.

Ma era una risoluzione che si scontrava inevitabilmente con quell’assurdo ghiribizzo, che lo assaliva spesso e volentieri, di vedere suo fratello non morto ma il più lontano possibile da lui, specialmente quando gli era vicino.

Avrebbe quasi voluto _ignorare_ la sua esistenza ma non gli aveva mai augurato la morte né aveva mai pensato che fosse stato meglio se non fosse mai nato: voleva solo che lo lasciasse in pace, a costo di sparire.

Eppure, in quei rarissimi momenti in cui Ichigo e Shiroki non erano insieme, un’assurda preoccupazione di perdere il fratello, di non riuscire a essergli vicino se gli fosse successo qualcosa, lo assaliva rendendolo nervoso, irritabile, terrorizzato all’idea di non vederlo ritornare.

E così, se Shiroki era a dir poco morboso nei confronti di Ichigo, Ichigo non riusciva ad assumere con il fratello un comportamento che non fosse, a dir poco, contraddittorio.

«Finiscila con queste stronzate! Io non sono affatto contento quando tu stai male! Mai!» continuò adirato, cercando di sembrare il più convincente possibile.

Ma ogni proposito d’inflessibilità s’infranse di fronte all’espressione scettica di Shiroki, che lo fissava alquanto divertito da quella stizza improvvisa, da quel moto d’impazienza tanto violento da muovere più di un dubbio sulla reale disposizione di Ichigo nei suoi confronti.

Sembrava quasi che avesse qualcosa da nascondere, che urlasse in quel modo soltanto per non ascoltare quella voce nella sua testa che gli gridava che, invece, l’idea di stare lontano da suo fratello per cinque mesi non gli risultava poi così sgradita.

E quel pensiero era _male_ , perché Shiroki era suo fratello, dopotutto, e lui non avrebbe dovuto provare un tale fastidio per lui.

«E non mi fa certo piacere che tu stia lontano di casa per tanto tempo!» concluse ostinatamente.

Anzi, a dirla tutta, lui non avrebbe dovuto provare null’altro che affetto fraterno per il suo gemello.

Di fronte a quelle parole, la bocca di Shiroki si piegò in uno strano sorriso contorto, mentre il ragazzo si chinava verso il fratello, poggiando le mani ai lati delle sue gambe.

Ichigo sussultò, trovandoselo a così poca distanza da lui così all’improvviso.

Il sorriso di Shiroki era ciò che di più bianco e candido conoscesse: sembrava assurdo che su quel corpo niveo una fila di denti dritti e affilati potesse spiccare tanto, eppure era proprio così.

Quella falce lattea assomigliava a uno spicchio di luna in una notte troppo nera ma, a differenza della luce della luna, il suo modo di sorridere non aveva nulla di consolatorio e di rassicurante.

Faceva solo più male tanto spiccava sul suo viso bianco, faceva persino più male di tutte le parole crudeli che poteva rivolgergli, di tutti i ragionamenti contorti di cui poteva subissarlo.

Faceva quasi più male di quello che Shiroki era abituato a fargli.

«Oh già, dimenticavo: tu neanche potresti resistere cinque minuti _senza di me_ , figuriamoci cinque mesi! Non è vero, Ichi-niisan?» esclamò insinuante il ragazzo, sporgendosi verso Ichigo.

L’espressione sul suo volto era mutata, sembrava che ogni traccia della furia di poco prima fosse svanita per lasciar spazio a una strana smorfia accattivante, a tratti persino indulgente, mentre gli occhi si stringevano in due fessure sottili, quasi volesse mettere meglio a fuoco la figura di suo fratello.

Ichigo, la schiena completamente bloccata, non poté fare altro che digrignare i denti, serrando la mascella in un ghigno feroce, gli occhi dilatati all’inverosimile e il respiro mozzato, quasi non tollerasse la vicinanza dell’altro.

Ma gli riusciva insopportabile anche solo il suo odore, quell’odore che gli ricordava tutte le volte in cui Shiroki gli era stato vicino, molto, troppo vicino, in un modo in cui non avrebbe assolutamente dovuto essergli accanto.

Perché nel bene e nel male lui e Shiroki non si separavano mai.

Avevano sempre trascorso molto tempo assieme, fin da bambini: erano fratelli, per di più gemelli, e Ichigo aveva sempre provato uno spontaneo istinto di protezione verso Shiroki, più fragile di lui e così _diverso_ da essere preso di mira dai suoi compagni, benché avesse sempre dimostrato di sapersi difendere in maniera _fin troppo efficace_.

Al punto che Ichigo aveva cominciato a correre in suo soccorso più per salvare gli incauti che si permettevano di infastidirlo che non per proteggere lui.

Shiroki stava sempre male e s’infilava sempre nel suo letto perché aveva freddo, troppo freddo, e certe volte gli riusciva insopportabile stargli lontano anche solo di pochissimi metri, anche se era solo lo spazio fra i loro due letti a separarli. E quando Shiroki tossiva in preda a quella maledetta asma, il corpo scosso tanto forte da minacciare di cadere in pezzi da un istante all’altro, Ichigo se lo stringeva contro il petto, dopo, solo perché avrebbe voluto trasmettergli un po’ della sua forza e della sua resistenza.

Nonostante Shiroki fosse forte, molto più forte di quanto la sua salute fragile e il suo corpo minato dalle malattie non lasciassero supporre, forte e testardo abbastanza da insinuarsi negli abbracci del fratello in una maniera che Ichigo non accettava ma a cui non riusciva mai a sottrarsi.

«Non osare avvicinarti di un altro passo!» soffiò Ichigo fra i denti, cercando di rivolgere al fratello lo sguardo più feroce di cui disponeva, provando, per un istante, a trasmettergli tutto l’odio che nutriva per lui in quell’istante.

Perché in quei momenti lo odiava, davvero, e profondamente: odiava il modo in cui gli si avvicinava, costringendolo ad accettare come normale qualcosa che di naturale non aveva nulla; detestava il modo in cui sapeva rigirarselo fra le mani annullando ogni confine fra il giusto e lo sbagliato; disprezzava profondamente il modo in cui sapeva costringerlo a tacere e acconsentire che il medesimo copione si ripetesse, sempre uguale, fra loro due senza alcuna variazione.

«Perché, sennò che mi fai, _Ichigo_? Non mi dire che sei tanto forte da riuscire a muoverti anche in una situazione del genere! Allora, lo vedi che ho ragione quando dico che tu vivi _per tutti e due_?» ridacchiò soddisfatto, avvicinandosi al fratello fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dal suo volto.

Ichigo dilatò le narici, profondamente esasperato da quella vicinanza e dalle insinuazioni di Shiroki e sbottò a mezza voce, improvvisamente richiamato dal pudore a non mettere in piazza certi fatti di cui era meglio che gli altri non fossero informati.

«Smettila di mettere in mezzo quella storia, porca puttana! Io non ho mai voluto farti niente del genere! Se potessi, tornerei indietro e cambierei tutto, anche a costo di prendermi tutte le tue malattie! Cazzo, non puoi addossarmi una responsabilità che non è mia!».

Ichigo non era il tipo che scaricava le proprie colpe sugli altri, non lo avrebbe mai fatto, ma quelle illazioni continuamente ripetute, quelle accuse reiterate, cominciavano a logorarlo: doversi portare sulle spalle il peso dell’infelicità del fratello, il suo disagio, la sua impotenza e la sua rabbia, non gli faceva affatto piacere.

Tanto più che lui non aveva fatto nulla per fargli del male se non… _Nascere_.

Ma possibile che persino il fatto di _esistere_ fosse una colpa, per lui?

«Hai ragione!» sbottò all’improvviso Shiroki, spostando lo sguardo di lato, come inseguendo un pensiero che minacciava di sfuggirgli da un momento all’altro. «Non sei tu ad avermi messo al mondo, d’altra parte! Se la colpa dobbiamo darla a qualcuno, quella persona deve essere _nostra madre_! Lei ti ha sempre preferito a me, è innegabile…».

«Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?!» strillò Ichigo, che a sentir nominare la loro madre in quel modo, impazziva letteralmente di rabbia. «Lei ha… Pur di salvarti la vita ha persino rischiato di…» balbettò incredulo di fronte alla cecità del fratello, che sembrava troppo concentrato su se stesso per comprendere le persone che gli stavano attorno.

«Sì, _è morta_. E così ha dimostrato di essere stupida, oltreché di non volerti affatto bene. Se fosse stata più intelligente mi avrebbe lasciato morire e avrebbe evitato a tutti voi tanta infelicità. Soprattutto a te, non è vero Ichi-niisan?».

«Basta! Basta, basta, basta, basta!» ripeté Ichigo in un’escalation di esasperazione, al punto che, se avesse potuto, si sarebbe alzato anche a costo di spezzarsi tutte le vertebre e rimanere bloccato a vita, pur di mettere a tacere suo fratello.

Non era nuovo a quei discorsi: Shiroki era fin troppo solito abbandonarsi a certi vaneggiamenti paranoici. Non aveva premura di tenere a freno i suoi pensieri, soprattutto con lui, cui non risparmiava neanche un’oncia di tutto il rancore che lasciava crescere dentro di sé ogni giorno.

Ma di solito gli somministrava quell’amara medicina un cucchiaio alla volta, senza fretta, come se fosse un veleno, come se, a poco a poco, volesse abituarlo a quel genere di ragionamenti.

Non era mai successo che lo sommergesse di accuse come stava facendo in quell’istante, con una furia e un impeto tale da togliergli addirittura il fiato; da costringerlo ad ascoltare cose che lui neanche si era mai permesso di pensare, tanto gli apparivano turpi, sporche, ingiuste.

«Finiscila! Lei… Lei ti amava esattamente quanto amava me! E noi… Nessuno di noi avrebbe mai voluto la tua morte. Non avremmo voluto che morisse nessuno quel giorno! Non ci sono mai state scelte da fare, cazzo! Stiamo parlando di te e di mamma! Non avremmo mai potuto scegliere chi…. Chi dei due sarebbe stato meglio fosse rimasto vivo!» concluse Ichigo con voce roca, riandando con la mente a ricordi che, ogni volta che sembravano allontanarsi da lui, Shiroki si affrettava a rimettergli davanti, con tutto lo zelo di cui era capace.

Il fratello, dal canto suo, lo osservava per nulla convinto da quelle affermazioni, scettico a dir poco, sebbene sulla faccia di Ichigo non ci fosse traccia di menzogna.

Non avrebbe mai desiderato la morte di suo fratello, ma, d’altra parte, avrebbe tanto voluto non essergli così vicino, avrebbe voluto che Shiroki appartenesse a un altro mondo, a un sogno da cui poter scappare, o che, semplicemente, fosse _normale_ e gli volesse bene soltanto come un fratello, senza tutta quella morbosità, senza tutto quel rancore, senza tutta quell’ossessività.

«E allora perché continui ad abbandonarmi, Ichigo?» sussurrò Shiroki, riavvicinandosi a lui, la voce ridotta a un soffio e gli occhi stretti, di nuovo concentrati sul viso del fratello. «Perché, se ti sto tanto a cuore, continui a _sfuggirmi_ in questo modo?».

Ichigo inspirò profondamente, stringendo i denti tanto forte da rischiare di spezzarseli, la mente vuota che girava troppo, troppo velocemente, la sensazione di sentirselo tanto vicino che lo urtava in maniera insopportabile.

«Perché ti voglio lontano, lontano da me, lontano da tutti, lontano il più possibile, come se non ci fossi, come se non ci fossi mai stato, come se non mi avessi _mai fatto niente_ » avrebbe voluto urlargli d’un fiato Ichigo.

Ma non aveva cuore di dirgli una cosa del genere, di offenderlo fino a quel punto, sebbene in quell’istante il suo corpo avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di fuggire a miglia di distanza da lui, pur di sottrarsi alla sua influenza, alla sua voce, al suo sguardo, al suo odore.

«Io non sto facendo proprio niente» replicò meccanicamente Ichigo, la voce roca e stanca, come se quella lotta verbale lo avesse sfiancato più di una qualsiasi rissa.

«Non fare finta di non capire, _Ichigo_ » insistette Shiroki, per nulla disponibile a una resa, mentre lanciava un’occhiata al vaso di girasoli sul comodino della stanza.

Ichigo intercettò il suo sguardo e un’occhiata terrorizzata apparve sul suo volto, mentre sbiancava per la rabbia.

«Lasciala in pace! Lei non c’entra!» sibilò impotente stringendo i pugni, come se, con la sua sola voce, volesse allontanare il pensiero della ragazza dalla mente del fratello.

«Oh! Ma non sono io che devo lasciare in pace lei! E’ lei che deve lasciare in pace _te_!» sghignazzò compiaciuto Shiroki, scuotendo la testa.

«Non lo vedi come ti molesta? E’ così _inopportuna_! Ti ronza sempre attorno come una mosca sul miele! Non capisce proprio di essere insistente e fastidiosa?!» ruggì il ragazzo, pieno di rancore, senza accennare a voler cambiare discorso.

«È soltanto una mia _amica_ , cazzo! Cosa dovrebbe fare? Limitarsi a salutarmi e scappare via? Cosa ti ha fatto di male per meritarsi tanto odio?» protestò Ichigo, spazientito dalla piega che stava prendendo la discussione.

Far ragionare il fratello era normalmente molto difficile ma quando si toccava l’argomento Orihime diventava pressoché impossibile.

Ma lui non voleva che Shiroki facesse del male a qualcun altro per causa sua.

E non avrebbe tollerato che alzasse anche solo un dito sulla sua amica.

«Cosa mi ha fatto di male?! E me lo chiedi anche? Lei vuole _separarci_!» esclamò Shiroki con tono insinuante.

«Piantala!» replicò Ichigo, che aveva capito benissimo dove il discorso volesse andare a parare.

«Lei vuole portarti via da me!».

«Ti ho detto di piantarla!».

«Lei ti ama!».

«Non è vero! Ti ho detto di finirla!».

«E tu _ami_ lei!».

«Cazzo, basta! Ti ho detto di finirla, sei sordo o cosa?!» strillò con voce roca Ichigo, cercando di metterlo disperatamente a tacere, cercando di evitare che le illazioni del fratello si tramutassero per lui in certezza, rischiando di mettere davvero in pericolo Orihime.

«Io _non_ la amo!» pronunciò quelle parole a fatica, con l’unico scopo di tenere la ragazza lontano dai pensieri del fratello. «Non l’ho mai amata né… Né ho mai intenzione di amarla, mi sono spiegato?!».

«Ma davvero?» sibilò Shiroki, soddisfatto da quelle esclamazioni così definitive, contento di aver spinto il fratello a dichiarare una cosa del genere, sebbene non corrispondessero al vero.

«E allora, dato che non la ami, liberati di lei. In _maniera definitiva_ » concluse irremovibile, lanciando un’occhiata eloquente al fratello.

«C… Che intendi dire?!» balbettò Ichigo, sempre più sconvolto dal tono che stava prendendo la conversazione.

«Piantala di fare il carino con lei!».

«Io non faccio il carino con lei, mi limito a essere educ…».

«Piantala di guardarla con quegli occhi inteneriti, Ichigo! Piantala di ringraziarla! Piantala di essere gentile con lei! Piantala di trattarla con rispetto! In una parola: mandala via e sii il più brutale possibile!».

«M… Mi stai ordinando di scacciare Orihime?! Ma… Non potrei mai farle un torto simile! Le si spezzerebbe il cuore!» protestò Ichigo, indispettito dalle richieste tanto tiranniche del fratello, richieste che non era disposto ad assecondare in alcun modo.

«O glielo spezzi tu o _glielo spezzo io_ , Ichigo» sibilò Shiroki, facendo un gesto eloquente con la mano, un gesto che provocò un fastidio intollerabile al ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, facendolo sussultare violentemente.

«Sai, ho sempre sospettato che _Hime-chan_ nutrisse un certo, ingiustificato terrore nei miei confronti... E se provassi a farle cambiare idea? D’altronde la povera ragazza è sempre così sola, forse dovrei farle compagnia mentre tu sei immobilizzato a letto…» proseguì insinuante Shiroki, socchiudendo gli occhi come se stesse meditando su una questione della massima importanza.

Ichigo spalancò gli occhi, infuriato, e lo interruppe con un gesto della mano, afferrandogli il polso: «Non osare! Tu… Tu prova solo a toccarla e io… Io giuro che…» balbettò in preda alla rabbia, cercando di non terminare quella frase.

«O tu _che cosa_ , Ichigo? La completi la frase o non hai abbastanza palle neanche per parl…».

«Io ti _ammazzo_ , Shiroki… Io… Io giuro che… Ti _uccido_ » sussurrò sconfitto Ichigo, stringendo gli occhi, umiliato da quello che aveva appena detto.

Ma non poteva tollerare l’idea che Shiroki potesse mettere le mani addosso a Orihime: che facesse male a lui era un conto, erano problemi suoi, ma che coinvolgesse la sua amica… Che osasse farle anche solo la metà di ciò che faceva a lui…

«Umpf!» sorrise soddisfatto Shiroki, senza accennare a muoversi di un millimetro. «Sempre pronto a salvare tutti meno che tuo fratello, eh, Ichigo?».

«Ti ho detto di finirla! Io voglio soltanto… Che tu lasci in pace Orihime!» sibilò sconfitto Ichigo, non sapendo più cosa fare per zittire il fratello.

«E allora fa il bravo fratello maggiore e _liberati di lei_. Ti basterà trattarla come tratti me: con _indifferenza_ » replicò Shiroki, afferrando il fratello per una spalla e fissandolo con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

«Lei… Lei non si arrenderà tanto facilmente, lo sai… Non mi starebbe lontano neanche se… Io non…» protestò debolmente il ragazzo, cercando di ricondurre Shiroki alla ragione, cercando disperatamente di sottrarsi al suo ricatto.

«Tu _sei mio_ , Ichigo, ricordatelo! E non tollererò _nessun ostacolo_ , fosse anche una stupida principessina dai capelli d’oro, quindi o la _rimuovi_ tu con le buone o ci devo pensare io… In un _altro modo_. Capito, _fratello_?» sussurrò Shiroki all’orecchio del ragazzo.

Un brivido gelido percorse Ichigo, dalla punta del lobo giù per la schiena, di fronte al tono freddo e risoluto del fratello: quando Shiroki prendeva di mira una persona era implacabile, non la lasciava perdere finché non aveva messo in atto il suo pensiero fino in fondo.

E l’idea che potesse sporcare Orihime, che potesse approfittare di lei per far del male a Ichigo… L’idea che Orihime potesse subire una qualunque angheria solo per fare un dispetto a lui… Lo sconvolgeva, lo faceva impazzire per la rabbia.

E il lato peggiore era che in quel momento Ichigo era impossibilitato a muoversi, grazie… A quello stupido incidente che aveva rischiato di togliergli l’uso delle gambe a vita.

Alzò gli occhi incrociando lo sguardo compiaciuto e crudele del fratello e sentì nuovamente il sangue ribollirgli, di fronte a quella presunzione senza limiti che si arrogava il diritto di decidere della vita di suo fratello e di disporne come se fosse sua.

«Chi… Io non sono tuo, Shiroki! Io appartengo soltanto a me stesso! E tu non hai alcun diritto…».

«Io _ho_ il diritto e anche il dovere di fare quel che mi pare della tua vita! Dato che tu ti sei preso metà della mia, io ho tutto il diritto di condizionare la tua! Ricordatelo bene, Ichigo!» esclamò, allontanandosi dal suo orecchio e avvicinando il viso a quello del fratello.

«Sei stato tu a dirmi che avresti fatto _qualsiasi cosa_ pur di alleviare le mie sofferenze, o hai forse dimenticato la promessa che mi facesti quel giorno? Non dirmi che sei anche un bugiardo oltre che un ladro» sussurrò insinuante, fissando i suoi occhi rossi in quelli castani di Ichigo.

Il ragazzo, immobilizzato nel suo letto, non poteva sfuggire alla prepotenza di quello sguardo, non poteva voltare la testa e guardare altrove, non poteva illudersi che Shiroki non fosse lì, davanti a lui, in carne e ossa, a colpirlo ancora una volta nel suo punto più debole, a impedirgli, come sempre, di ribellarsi fino in fondo.

«Io… Io non sono un… Ladro! E neanche un bugiardo! E tu…» replicò alla fine Ichigo, sconfitto.

«E allora sai cosa devi fare con Orihime, vero?» lo bloccò Shiroki, senza abbassare lo sguardo neanche per un istante.

Di fronte al mutismo rassegnato di Ichigo, il ragazzo non arretrò di un passo, e insistette: «Vero, Ichi-niisan?!» ripeté un’altra volta, con lentezza impressionante, ed ogni parola che pronunciava pesava sullo stomaco di Ichigo, come un macigno.

Il ragazzo espirò profondamente, stanco, logorato da quella lotta di sguardi che diventava sempre più gravosa da sostenere.

E alla fine esclamò in un soffio: «La… La manderò via…».

Shiroki restò immobile di fronte a lui ancora per qualche istante e poi si staccò soddisfatto e si avvicinò al comodino, afferrando il mazzo di fiori fra le mani, mentre riprendeva a canticchiare lo strano motivetto di poco prima.

« _Fuori è giorno ma le persone raggianti amano il lato oscuro. Lo so che è ovvio ma sento il bisogno di dirlo, per non sentirmi debole, dato che sono un emarginato_ ».

E poi si avvicinò al cestino della spazzatura e ce lo gettò dentro senza troppi complimenti, ripulendosi le mani.

Ichigo neanche lo osservava, lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra.

Il sole era completamente tramontato e solo le luci dei lampioni illuminavano quella notte nera e senza luna.

Riaprì la mano destra, in cui aveva stretto il bigliettino della ragazza durante la discussione con suo fratello Shiroki: era spiegazzato e l’inchiostro si era sbiadito, macchiandogli la mano con un alone nero.

Eppure le parole “Guarisci presto” risaltavano ancora, con impressionante chiarezza.

E Ichigo, in quel momento, avrebbe ardentemente desiderato di guarire nel giro di una notte, solo per poter scappare via da quell’ospedale, via dalla sua famiglia, lontano da Orihime e da tutte le persone che Shiroki avrebbe potuto colpire solo perché avevano a che fare con lui.

Ma non poteva fuggire, non con la schiena bloccata.

E comunque, anche se avesse avuto una simile possibilità, dove sarebbe andato?

Non esisteva un posto nel mondo in cui suo fratello non avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo, non c’era luogo in cui suo fratello non avrebbe potuto mettere piede, non sarebbe mai stato in salvo dalla maledizione di quello spettro bianco che sembrava essere diventato ormai la sua ombra.

Non poteva sfuggirgli.

Non più.

E Shiroki continuava a cantare, riempiendo quella stanza con la sua voce, riempiendogli i timpani, costringendolo a ricordare che lui era lì, al suo fianco, come era sempre stato e come sarebbe sempre stato.

« _E l’unica differenza è che ciò che poteva essere è ora ciò che non è stato_ ».


End file.
